Starting life once again
by clacefourtris1234
Summary: what happens when Tris finds Tobias cheating on her when she goes to tell him that she is carrying his child? takes place in a world where there are no factions or divergents...I AM REALLY BAD IN WRITING SUMMARIES...
1. Chapter 1

_**Starting life once again**_

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

 **This is my first fan fiction, I hope you all like it. Please review for more. I would really appreciate honest reviews with your opinion about my story.**

 **A/N I DO NOT OWN ANY DIVERGENT CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH...BUT I DO OWN A COUPLE OF NEW CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY...**

TRIS_POV [Point Of View]

I look down in my hand at the strip of paper which will change my life forever. I have no idea how I am going to tell him. I am really happy. I am sure he will be very happy too. We have been trying for a while now. Well we were ready for the next major step in our life after all he has been my boyfriend for the last 6 years. I am happy, but I still had my doubts after all I am only 18.I make up my mind to go and tell him and get up and leave from the bathroom in my apartment in Los Angeles.

Tobias lives only a few minutes away. I decide to go walking. I am thinking off all the ways to tell him that I am expecting. I reach there in ten minutes. I knock but there is no answer. I try the door it is open. Tobias never leaves his door open! Confused I go to his room and open it to see him kissing a girl with dark hair on his bed. I feel tears sting my eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL FOUR?" I scream.

"Tris it's not what you thin…."he is saying.

I run back to my apartment with tears running down my face. I don't stop when he screams me to stop and let him explain. I reach my apartment and start crying my eyes out on the floor. After a while I stop and collect myself back together.I decide to never cry on him ever again. I book a ticket to San Francisco and pack all my things, I wash my face and put all my packed things in my royal blue Ferrari. _I am kind of rich as my mom is a fashion designer and my step dad who has been with us since me and my brother Caleb were kids ,who loves us owns a popular restaurant_.

I finally reach the airport and fish out my phone and tell my mom what happened and why I am leaving and going to San Francisco. I told her not to reach me and that I will meet her after some time once I am fine.

Well as fine I can be. My heart is broken, the love of my life cheated on me for who knows how long ,I am leaving Los Angeles to start a new life with my unborn child in San Francisco …..

 **How was it so far? Please review guys with your opinions on how you would like it to be. I am going to skip after 16 years when the child is all grown. Also tell me which gender you would prefer the child to be…..I am not going to continue until I have at least 5 reviews…..PLEASE REVIEW GUYS..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I was really busy.**

 **AFTER 8 YEARS**

TRIS_POV

Vanessa Christi Wright COME DOWN RIGHT NOW. WE ARE GETTING LATE!

"Sorry mommy" my seven year old said coming down. She had dark brown hair, blue gray eyes like mine and my facial features.

We were going to my parents' house for thanksgiving and my beautiful daughter decided to start packing some more of her clothes in the morning. We had to start early to escape from the paparazzi. You see I was a famous model and a singer. My real name is Tris prior but after finding Tobias cheating on me I moved to San Francisco when I was pregnant, changed my name to Eve Wright. I even dyed my hair to brown so that some people didn't recognize me. Still remembering him makes me want to cry. I remember going to my childhood friend Tori's home and telling her everything. It was her idea to change my name and to color my hair. She knew how well I sang and gave me an opportunity to record my first song as she owned a famous recording company. That one song changed my life. After that song I got many opportunities to sing and even got me my modeling career. I am now an internationally famous for my singing and being a supermodel. Only my family and tori know my real name and the father of my daughter Christi.

I asked my bodyguards to put the entire luggage in my private jet. We would take some time to reach Philippines and I also have a concert there in 5 days. We reached the airport and there were many fans and paparazzi there. Christi held onto my hand tightly.

"Put on your hoodie Christi, and keep your head down. Hold onto my hand and we will reach our plane in no time OK."I told her. I did not bring her in front of the paparazzi often so she was a little scared.

Ok mommy she replied smiling and shaking her head as if she was teasing me. We both were more like friends than like mother and daughter. I laughed with her and we got out of the car. There were four bodyguards separating us from the fans and the media. Christi and I both had two bodyguards each. Christi held onto my hand and we went past them smiling.

We reached our private jet and Christi went to her room. the plane was luxurious with three guest rooms and one master bedroom, lounge ,a living room, a home theater and a kitchen. Each room had an ensuit bathroom and a walk in closet.

I went to Christi's room and we talked and played various games for a few hours. However busy I was I made time to spend a few hours with her. I told her we were stopping in Miami while coming back as I had to talk with my manager about a new album he wanted me to sing with someone named four. He said he was new singer and said he sang really well. I watched a movie with Christi and we both sang some of my new songs and we went to bed.

We reached Philippines at noon the next day and we made our way to my parents' house. Christi really liked coming here and loved to spend time with my parents and especially with my brother Caleb and his fiancée Susan who loved to spend time with Christi. We reached my parents' house….

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter was small but I will make sure the next ones are long and interesting.**

 **Should I write from Tobias's point of view also? And should I make Tris and Tobias meet?**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter and please review for more with your opinions.**

 **-clacefourtris1234**


	3. Chapter 3 TOBIAS?

_Starting life once again_

 **Thank you for your reviews. I'll try to write longer chapters.**

 **Divergent belongs to veronica Roth.**

Chapter 3

Tris_POV

 _I reached my parents' house…._

"Hey mom "I told my mom Natalie prior entering the mansion.

"Hi Beatrice, hi Christi sweetie" my mom greeted us.

"Hey grandma ", Christi screamed cheerfully.

Christi ran off to find my brother and Susan.

"It's been a long time since I have seen you mom. Where is dad?" I ask.

"Well sure it has been a long time since I've seen you and Christi. Your dad was called suddenly so he should be back in an hour .we sure have a lot to catch up with." My mom replied.

We went in the living room and see Christi and Caleb playing with maxi, their golden retriever. Just then I see Christi jump on Caleb from behind and Caleb yelps in surprise and falls on his face with my daughter on his back just as Susan enters from the kitchen. We all laugh at Caleb and I hug Caleb and Susan. "So do you have something to tell me?" I ask them eyeing them suspiciously. They laugh and Caleb tells 'it looks like we can't hide anything from the famous wright "he says laughing.

"Well, we are engaged" Susan tells me.

I congratulate both happy for them. "We should do something to celebrate", I say mom and Christi agree with me and we decide to go out for dinner.

We all talk for a few hours while Christi is napping. My father came home an hour ago and we decide it's time to get ready to go.

I wake Christi up and tell her to wear an adorable, red beach dress .i go to my room and pick a white knee length frock with blue floral designs all over the dress. I really like the dress. I pair it with blue sapphire tear drop shaped necklace and earrings. Christi is wearing a gold chain with gold bangles. I have to admit she has a really good fashion sense.

"Are you ready hon?" I ask her.

"Yes mommy", she replies excitedly. I laugh at her excitement as she is always excited to go out with my parents.

 _Time skip to the day we have to leave for Miami. *******************_

 _{I am talking with my mom}_

"Don't you think you have to tell Tobias about Christi?" she asks me .i stare at her disbelievingly after all he did.

"Mom do you seriously think I have to talk to him after all he did" I ask her.

"Honey I think you have to talk to him .there must be a misunderstanding, he loved you very much. We all could all see it in his eyes. I know you loved him a lot. But you have to give him a chance to explain. Don't you think Christi would like to get to know her father? Don't you think he would like to know about his daughter? How would you feel if you get to know you had a child after 10 years? Honey talk to him once. Tell him about Christi. Discuss things about you lives."

"Fine mom but I am not ready to face him yet. I don't even know what he is doing now. Maybe he has moved on and has a family. I have no way to contact him." I tell her.

Honey he called me a few days ago wanting to talk to you. He wants to explain things to you. I told him I will tell you to call him. He sounded so sad and broken. Talk to him Beatrice. I'll give you his number."

"Ok mom ill call him when I am ready."

Once in the plane I call my manager and ask him about this four I am going to sing with. He tells me he is the lead singer of a famous band called dauntless. Apparently he taught of making an album with another singer. I was perfectly fine with singing with other singers so I said ok.

We reached Miami and booked in our hotel four seasons. We were luckily able to escape from the paparazzi. Christi and I played and we napped for a was around six now and the show was at eight. I asked Christi to wear a dark blue skinny jeans and black tank top. On that she wore white hello kitty crop top and silver bangles to go with it. She looked really cute. I wore black skinny jeans with a white designer top with black leather jacket. I let Christi choose my accessories as she loved to do it. She selected silver ring earrings and a platinum chain which had a cute dollar to i.e. wore what she selected and high fived each other for getting ready in one hour. We went to the concert in a limo. The whole ride I was thinking about how to tell Tobias about Christi while she played in her new I phone. We reached the concert. And I went on the stage while Christi stayed in the back stage with tori that came to this concert.

Hey guys are you ready I screamed into my mike and was met with lot of screaming fans. I started my new song it aint me [originally by salena Gomez]

I had a dream  
We were sipping whiskey neat  
Highest floor, the Bowery  
And I was high enough  
Somewhere along the lines  
We stopped seeing eye to eye  
You were staying out all night  
And I had enough

No, I don't wanna know where you been or where you're going  
But I know I won't be home  
And you'll be on your own

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?  
Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
It ain't me

 _[4x]_  
No, no, no  
The Bowery, whiskey neat, where you're going, I know, where you're going, I know  
It ain't me

I had a dream  
We were back to seventeen  
Summer nights and the liberties  
Never growing up  
I'll take with me the Polaroids and the memories  
But you know I'm gonna leave behind the worst of us

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?  
Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
It ain't me, no, no

It ain't me, no, no  
It ain't me, no, no

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
It ain't me

 _[4x]_  
No, no, no  
The Bowery, whiskey neat, where you're going, I know, where you're going, I know  
It ain't me

I sing a few more songs and we go home.

**************the next day when I reach the studio****************

I left Christi with tori as she wanted to spend time with her and I reached the studio my manager was waiting outside.

"Four is already here. He seems excited to start." He said.

I nodded and went inside and stopped in my tracks when I saw who was inside.

"TRIS?"he asked

"TOBIAS?" I asked tears forming in my eyes…

 **Hey guys how was this chapter? I hoped you all liked it. I will write Tobias's POV SOON!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS.I AM NOT POSTING NEW CHAPTERS UNTIL YOU DO SO.**

 **clacefourtris1234**


	4. Chapter 4

_Starting life once again_

 **Thank you for your reviews. Please review more often guys.**

 **A/n divergent belongs to veronica Roth. And none of the songs belong to me.**

Chapter 4

" _TRIS? He asked_

" _TOBIAS?" I asked tears forming in my eyes…_

I turned away and walked towards the entrance of the studio after telling my manager Max that I would come to record the song later telling him I needed a few days to myself. He told me it was ok and that everyone needed a little time for themselves. I quickly walked towards the entrance trying the best to hold back my tears. I would not cry over him again. I knew I had to eventually talk to Tobias but I was not sure if I was ready yet.

"TRIS PLEASE WAIT.I WAS SET UP I HAVE TO EXPLAIN."I heard him shout and run behind me.

Tobias_POV

I could not believe my eyes when I finally found her after 8 years. She had more curves than I remember with bigger chest and she had filled out in all the right places. She had dyed her hair but it was easy to know it was her after seeing her blue gray eyes. I was searching for her everywhere and here she was in front of my eyes under the name of Eve Wright who was a supermodel and an international singer. I can't believe the shy Tris I knew was now famous worldwide. I had even called her mother to get information about her. I came out of my dream like stance when I saw her make her way towards the entrance of the studio rapidly. That is when I remembered that she saw Nita kissing me.

"TRIS PLEASE WAIT.I WAS SET UP I HAVE TO EXPLAIN."I shouted at her pleadingly running after her. Her manager gave us a puzzled look. I didn't give him a damn, all that now mattered to me was Tris. I ran after her.

I ran around the studio and I finally found her in the park on a bench crying silently. I could tell she was crying because of the way her shoulders were hunched and were shaking. I hated knowing that I was the reason that made her cry. I slowly went to her.

"Tris please let me explain. What you saw was not true. I love you very much too ever cheat on you." I told her.

She finally looked up. "FINE explain Tobias" she said making space for me to sit on the bench.

"Tris that day before you came to my apartment in Los Angeles Nita came to my apartment telling she needed information and a picture of mine for the year book. She also told me she had to interview me and the guys as our band was famous in our I agreed to it and I was answering her questions when she suddenly pushed me on the bed and started kissing me. I really tried to get her to stop when you came and saw me and Nita which you mistook as me cheating on you. Please believe me Tris I would never hurt you like that or in anyway. I love you too much to ever hurt you. Please believe me Tris. When I came to your apartment you were gone with all you things and your car." I told her with silent tears running down my face.

"I believe you Tobias but I am scared that you will break my heart again." she said tears running down her face.

"Tris I will never hurt you. I love you with all my heart." I said to her. She suddenly kissed me and I kissed her back.

"Tobias I have a 7 year old daughter" she said. I didn't know what to say. I was angry to think that tris was with another man. Suddenly it dawned on me that as the child was 7 years and she left 8 years ago it could be my child.

"Is…is she mine?" I asked her nervously.

She nodded. "The day I came to your apartment I had just found out I was pregnant. I left and bought her up on my own. "She said.

"What is her name tris I asked her?" I asked her not believing what she just told.

"Vanessa Christi Wright. I changed my name to Eve Wright as I did not want anyone finding me. Only tori and my family knew my real name." she said.

"Can I meet her?" I asked Tris.

She nodded and said "yes we can go to my hotel after recording the song or we can go now and you can meet her Tobias. We will then tell her that you are her father. If you want to go now I will have to ask tori to bring her back. They must have gone shopping now." I thought for a while and decided if we finish the recording soon then I can spend a lot of time with her. Even though I wanted to meet her I decided we should first finish the recording and take a few days off.

"Ok. We can finish the recording and then go and meet our daughter." I said to her smiling. We went back to the studio and tris told her manager that we would first finish the recording and that we will be tacking a few days off. He agreed and started our first song we don't talk anymore [originally by Charlie puth]

We don't talk anymore  
we don't talk anymore  
we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't laugh anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do...

I just heard you found the one you've been looking  
You've been looking for  
I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
Cause even after all this time I still wonder  
Why I can't move on  
Just the way you did so easily

Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's holding onto you so tight  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do

I just hope you're lying next to somebody  
Who knows how to love you like me  
There must be a good reason that you're gone  
Every now and then I think you  
Might want me to come show up at your door  
But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong

Don't wanna know  
If you're looking into her eyes  
If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore  
(We don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
(We don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore

Tris_POV

He sings really well. I wonder how the gang is. I really miss Christina, Uriah, and zeke, Will, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn. It's been a long time since I've seen them. How am I going to tell Christi about her father. We sing another song and leave the studio. We arrived the hotel and go up to my room and I can here tori and Christi laughing. I look over Tobias who seems a little nervous. I smile at him and open the door to the penthouse suit. As soon as I opened the door Christi came down running.

"MOMMY" she screamed. "I MISSED YOU"

"I missed you too Hun" I replied smiling. Tori comes down smiling at me and when she sees Tobias she tells "guess you guys need some family time" and leaves.

"Thanks tori for everything "I tell her giving her a hug before she leaves.

"Who is he mommy "she asks me.

I sit down in front of her and tell her,

"He is your daddy sweetheart."

 **A/n how was this chapter. I hoped you guys liked it.**

 **Next chapter I will write about the guys meeting her. Should I make tris and four be in relationship?**

 **I AM REALLY NOT GOING TO UPDATE WITHOUT ATLEAST 15 REVIEWS WITH YOUR OPINIONS.**

 **-clacefourtris1234**


	5. Chapter 5 FATHER DAUGHTER DAY

_**STARTING LIFE ONCE AGAIN**_

 **DIVERGENT BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH EVEN IF I WISH IT WAS MINE IT SURE CAN'T HAPPEN.**

 **I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS. THEY MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN.I AM THINKING ABOUT STARTING ANOTHER FAN FICTION ON MORTAL INSTRUMENTS…..**

CHAPTER 5

TOBIAS_POV

" _Who is he mommy "my daughter asks tris._

 _She sits down in front of her and tells her,_

" _He is your daddy sweetheart." Christi looks up confused at me._

I sit down next to tris in front of her and I am surprised when Christi comes and hugs me with tears in her daughter who I had not known all these years that I had is hugging me and I have no idea what to do . I slowly wrap my arms around her small waist unsure how she will react. I see tris and see she has tears running down her face and she also has a smile on her face. I realize I have tears running down my face too. "I missed you daddy. "Christi says and I answer her by hugging her. Tris goes inside with tears on her face. I realize she is feeling bad for keeping her away from me. Even though I want to be angry at her I know she did this as she had felt I had cheated on her. I slowly pull away from her and reply

"I will never leave you princess. I will always be with you from now on. I love you princess."

"I love you to daddy" she tells me.

"I will go talk to your mommy ok princess. Then we will go out together and have some fun and I will make up to you and your mother for all these years" I tell her. She smiles and nods. I kiss her forehead and go look for tris and find her in the bedroom crying. I go and sit next to her and pull her to me as she cries.

"I should not have kept her from you all these years Tobias. I am such a bad mother by keeping her away from her father. "She says crying and not looking at me.

"Tris please look at me. It was not your fault that you had to keep her away from me. If I were in your place I would have done the same thing. It was my fault that I did not get to explain it to you. Now I would like both of us to spend time with our daughter." I said. She gave me a small smile and got up.

"Where exactly are we going Tobias?" she asked.

"I don't really know tris. We can ask where Vanessa wants to go and we can spend time together." I said. We go to the living area to find Vanessa singing to a song by our band dauntless. She suddenly turned towards me and said "daddy is that you who is singing? You look a lot like four."

I smiled "do you like four"

"Oh I really like four. He sings really well and not to mention that he looks hot. But you did not answer my question daddy. "She said. I stared at her open mouthed and looked at tris in the corner of my eye who was laughing. I looked at my daughter with an amused expression and said,

"Yes princess I am four." She looked at me back and at the big flat LED screen and said "oh my god! You are four? Then can you please sing with me daddy." She asked me with puppy dog eyes which I could not refuse I said "OK which song do you want to sing princess"

"Shape of you" she said [ _originally by Ed sheeran]_ we started singing,

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

 _Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bed sheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like_

 _Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bed sheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bed sheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body_

 _Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you_

We sing the whole song and I am surprised by how well she sings and she also knows the song!

The whole day we spend time together singing, watching movies and other is already 10 so I said I will have to go even if tris insisted that I stay. Now I had to explain to the Zeke, Will, and Uriah where I was and why I left the studio. Tris agrees that we should tell all our friends about Vanessa. We agree to surprise our friends by taking tris and our daughter to the hotel we are staying in.i say goodbye to Vanessa and kiss her forehead. I also kiss tris on her cheek as we agreed to go slow.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day…

 **A/N how was the chapter. I know it's been a long time since I last updated and this is not exactly my best chapter but I promise to make it interesting in the next few chapters.**

 **Also** **I won't be updating I until I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter** **. I would like some ideas on how you would like my story to be. I appreciate honest reviews on my chapter [even if it is critical].**

 **[AND PLEASE DON'T COPY MY IDEAS FOR YOUR STORIES.]**

 **-clacefourtris1234**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Starting life once again**_

 **Sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews which inspires me to update more often.**

 **A/N divergent belongs to veronica Roth.**

Chapter 6

 _The whole day we spend time together singing, watching movies and other is already 10 so I said I will have to go even if tris insisted that I stay. Now I had to explain to the Zeke, Will, and Uriah where I was and why I left the studio. Tris agrees that we should tell all our friends about Vanessa. We agree to surprise our friends by taking tris and our daughter to the hotel we are staying in. I say goodbye to Vanessa and kiss her forehead. I also kiss tris on her cheek as we agreed to go slow._

 _Tomorrow is going to be a long day…_

TRIS_POV

Yesterday the full day was spent by Christi and Tobias catching up to all these years. I was really happy to see her so happy. He left yesterday at around 10 after we both agreed that our friends needed to know about her and what happened to me after all these years. I am thinking about what small conversation we had before he left…..

" _Are we together now tris?" He asked._

" _I'm sorry Tobias but I need more time to gain your trust Tobias but after what happened last time even if you were set up, it broke my heart and it took me long enough to recover with Christi. I am sorry Tobias, but I need time to trust you again."_

" _Its ok tris I understand. I have to gain your trust again. But what about Vanessa? I want time to get to know her tris." He said._

" _Christi will understand. She is really smart for her age. All her teachers say that to me every time I meet them. About meeting her and getting to know our daughter you can meet her whenever she is free." I said._

" _Thank tris but how about we go to meet our old gang. I'm sure everyone will be happy to meet you and Vanessa. What do you think about surprising them by meeting them tomorrow? You know I cannot hide from them about Vanessa and meeting you."_

" _I know Tobias we'll go to meet them tomorrow", I said._

" _Okay bye tris" he said._

" _Bye Tobias" I replied._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _The next morning….._

" _Christi get ready hun we will have to meet your dad in the lobby at noon" I say._

" _Fine mom"_

 _I walk into her room after an hour to find her playing on her tab. She seems ready and I notice she is wearing dark blue short shorts with white crop top which has hello kitty designs. I then go to my room after telling her to pack as we are leaving tomorrow evening to San Francisco. I go to my room and dress in dark blue dress which enhances my curves rather nicely. I go down and call Christi and she comes running down exited to meet her dad and our friends._

 _We go down to the lobby just as Tobias walks in in casual attire and yet manages to look hot._

" _Hello tris. Hey princess." he says. We greet each._

" _I haven't told them about you to yet but they know I am bringing some friends so they are in my apartment. "He tells us._

" _Ok. Let's go" I say nervously and take Christi's hand and go to his lumbhorgini get in but not before we are approached by the paparazzi. We ignore their questions about whether I and four are together and get into the car. We drive for fifteen minutes and reach his penthouse which looks really good. We enter the house and Tobias picks up Christi and we go in. as soon we enter hear many gasps and are immediately bombarded with questions._

" _Hey, why dint you tell us you were going to bring the eve wright to meet us four? Its pleasure to meet you miss wright." Says zeke._

 _I smile sadly and say "you don't recognize me do you? Well I must say it has been a long eight years zekey, chrissy, Uri, Shauna, Marlene, will"._

" _ooh my god tris!" by Christina_

" _TRIS!"By Uriah, zeke, Shauna, Marlene and will exclaim._

 _CONTINUED…_

 _ **SORRY I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LONG TOME SINCE I LAST UPDATED AND THIS CHAPTER IS PAINFULLY SHORT BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS BY WRITING A LONG CHAPTER.**_

 _Clacefourtris1234_


End file.
